On a tous quelqu'un
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - La solitude est le pire des fléaux. Même lorsqu'on croit s'y être habitué, on peut tomber de haut. De très haut.


**On a tous quelqu'un**

* * *

_La colère cache toujours de la souffrance_

Eckhart Tolle.

…

Mister K - AaRON

* * *

On a tous quelqu'un à qui parler.

Quelqu'un à qui confier nos plus grandes peurs, nos plus grands moments de doute. Quelqu'un qui d'un regard comprend notre mal être. Quelqu'un qui sait toujours quoi faire quand on croit toucher le fond. Quelqu'un qui nous prête volontiers son épaule pour pleurer quand tout va mal.

On a tous quelqu'un à nos côtés.

Quelqu'un qui veille sur nous, à chaque moment de la journée. Quelqu'un qui sait nous écouter pendant des heures et qui, d'un sourire, nous guérit. Quelqu'un qui est le remède à notre douleur. Quelqu'un qui connait nos plus noirs secrets et nos plus sombres pensées.

Ces personnes-là sont les plus rares, les plus précieuses. Il faut les chérir, les remercier, car on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait.

Seulement, quand on n'a pas cette personne près de nous, auprès de qui doit-on se confier ? Auprès de qui doit-on pleurer ?

Quand personne n'est là pour nous, quand personne ne nous connaît entièrement. Comment survivre quand on est seul ?

Pourtant on voit des personnes tous les jours. On sourit, on va bien. On prie pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. On sourit tout de même, bêtement. Il faut sauver la face. Oui, mais à quel prix ?

Doit-on rester seul à jamais ? Doit-on s'éloigner de notre famille ? Doit-on ignorer les mains que tant de personnes nous tendent ? Doit-on errer dans la vie, sans but ?

Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il jamais écrit un livre sur cela ? Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il jamais étudier cette question ? Une question pourtant existentielle. On ne peut pas vivre sans amour, en gardant nos plus solides amertumes enfouit dans notre cœur, fermé à double tour par une clé qu'on a jeté dans l'océan. On ne peut pas… Ce n'est pas vivable. Ce n'est pas humain.

Malgré cela, Drago Malefoy le faisait. Il vivait seul dans une solide amertume de la solitude. Il avait appris à l'apprivoiser, cet isolement. Au départ, il avait eu peur. Peur de vivre seul, et de mourir seul. Puis il avait commencé à l'aimer, cette douce amie qui ne le quittait plus. Il avait été fier d'arriver à survivre seul, sans personne. Il avait compris qu'être seul lui donnait un charme mystérieux qui faisait que les filles se sentaient attirées par lui.

Il s'était finalement délaissé. Il s'était marié, et n'avait toujours pas eu d'enfant. Il était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir. La vie avait décidé de le laisser seul pour l'éternité. Même son épouse commençait à l'oublier. Il était seul.

Il s'était habitué à cet exil. Mais le charme mystérieux s'était transformé…, jusqu'à devenir une peur redoutable. Ils avaient tous peur de lui. Certains disaient qu'il était muet, d'autres qu'il ne ressentait pas d'émotions. Peut-être était-ce cela… Et s'il était seul parce qu'il était incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment, la plus faible des émotions ?

Il avait pris goût à faire peur aux autres et ne sortait même plus de chez lui. Personne ne lui rendait visite. Les rumeurs avaient continué de plus belle… S'il était un vampire ? S'il était un mort vivant ? Personne ne se doutait qu'il était bien vivant, un cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, ne demandant qu'à être écouté.

Les mois avaient défilés, son épouse avait demandé le divorce. Il avait accepté. Les années s'étaient écoulés, dans une morbide solitude.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la sonnette retentir. Il avait oublié qu'elle marchait celle-là… D'un geste nonchalant il fit bouger sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit en un craquement inquiétant. Il était tapi, dans l'ombre, attendant que l'intrus daigne entrer.

Une petite femme, de taille moyenne et de corpulence maigrichonne s'avança dans le hall. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché une femme ? Elle n'avait pas un visage particulièrement joli, mais son sourire exaltait de bonheur. Ses cheveux de miel pendaient mollement sur ses épaules en de lourdes boucles capricieuses. Elle n'avait pas de poitrine, ou alors était-elle si peu perceptible ? Elle portait cependant de grands escarpins noirs mats. Ils étaient si hauts… Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareils.

Toujours dans l'ombre, il s'approcha de l'encombrante femme et s'apprêta à la chasser lorsque cette dernière se retourna :

« Vous n'êtes pas un vampire parce que j'ai vu votre reflet dans le miroir là-bas. Les gens mentent. »

Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à répondre à cette petite femme impétueuse.

« Par contre ils ont peut-être raisons lorsqu'ils disent que vous êtes muet… L'êtes-vous ? »

Il n'aimait pas les gens honnêtes, francs… Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Alors sa réponse fut un silence.

« Vous êtes peut-être même sourd… L'êtes-vous ? Suis-je bête ? Si vous l'êtes, vous ne pourriez pas répondre… »

Oh oui, qu'elle était bête. Et belle.

Quelle étrange créature… Pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de parler de cette voix cristalline qui lui brisait les tympans. Ces longues années de solitude et de silence commençaient à lui manquer.

De sa voix suave, il répondit enfin à toute ses questions d'enfant :

« Je ne suis ni muet, ni sourd mais si vous restez encore longtemps devant mes yeux je risque de devenir aveugle. »

A son tour ne de pas savoir que répondre… Il était fier d'avoir fait comprendre à cette petite impertinente qu'elle n'était pas le bienvenu dans cette maison. Mais il souhaitait pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin…

« Vous n'avez pas compris… ?

\- Si mais je ne peux pas partir. Mon patron m'a envoyé ici pour une mission bien précise et je ne sortirai pas temps que je ne l'aurai pas faite.

\- Bien… Donc vous tenez à me rendre aveugle… ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à fermer les yeux si ma présence vous dérange tant… »

Elle n'avait pas tort… La chose insignifiante qui était à ses pieds avait du répondant. Il voulait en savoir plus.

« Vous avez quel âge ?

\- 29.

\- Bien.

\- Et vous ? »

Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il allait répondre quand même… Puis ses yeux lui envoyèrent de petits éclairs électrisants. Il répondit, comme un faible, certes :

« J'ai 38 ans, mademoiselle.

\- Madame. J'ai déjà été marié mais mon ma…

-… Taisez-vous, parce que je me contre fiche de votre vie. »

Il ne prit même pas le temps de la laisser respirer qu'il reprit :

« Qu'est-ce que votre patron veut que vous fassiez dans mon manoir ?

\- Les comptes.

\- Les comptes ?

\- Argent… banque… Cela ne vous dit rien ? »

Puis, voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son « client », elle lui expliqua :

« Il y a dix ans votre femme avait demandé que tous les sept ans, un banquier vienne vous aider dans vos comptes.

\- Elle n'est plus ma femme.

\- Je me contre fiche, monsieur, de votre vie. »

Fière d'elle, elle monta les escaliers à la recherche du bureau où se trouvait. Idiote, pensa-t-il. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la vit revenir sur ces pas, avec un air gêné.

« Deuxième étage, troisième couloir à droite, la porte du fond. C'est écrit dessus.

\- Plus compliqué n'existe pas… »

Elle n'abdiquait pas.. Il aimait ça.

Perché sur ses hauts talons, elle s'en alla sans un regard, vers les escaliers. Elle les monta d'une démarche féminine et il la vit disparaître.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient consumés… Il ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la cuisine. Elle était accoudée au plan de travail et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'était pas belle mais dégageait une élégance attrayante.

« Vous n'êtes pas belle lorsque vous pleurez.

\- Jack est mort aujourd'hui. Et ne me dîtes pas que vous vous foutez complètement de ma vie, merci.

\- Je n'allais pas dire cela.

\- Ah bon ? dit-elle avec espoir.

\- Non j'allais dire que j'étais ravi pour vous.

\- Vous savez, dit-elle d'un air malicieux, j'ai fouillé dans les papiers du bureau et j'y ai trouvé quelques photos. J'ai vu Buffalo Bill. Je suis ravie qu'il soit mort. Maintenant, Jack, mon poisson l'a rejoint, dans le paradis des animaux. »

Elle partit, le laissant seul. Il resta là pendant plusieurs minutes et finit par remonter dans sa chambre. Elle le hantait… Elle et sa répartie…

Il enleva son T-Shirt et s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, la tête vers le plafond, les yeux fermés. D'un habile coup de baguette, une musique s'éleva dans les airs. Elle était douce, pure. Mais tellement mélancolique. C'était l'unique musique qui lui procurait ces sensations. Et il l'écoutait toujours… Comme s'il voulait se persuader que, oui, il ressentait bien des choses. Oui, il était bien humain.

Quelques heures plus tard, il redescendit et la croisa de nouveau. Elle portait toujours les mêmes escarpins aux talons si haut. Dès qu'elle le remarqua, elle engagea la conversation :

« Je ne voulais pas dire que j'étais ravie, je suis désolée.

\- Si.

\- Non…

\- Si. Sinon vous ne l'auriez pas dit. On dit toujours ce qu'on pense au fond de soi quand on est énervé. »

Un faible silence s'installa entre eux. Il alla dans le salon, et elle s'assit à côté de lui. Cette petite sotte engagea de nouveau la conversation.

« Je m'excuse.

\- Pourquoi vous devez toujours dire quelque chose ? Le silence ne vous plait pas ? »

Elle ne dit rien. Et pour la première dois, il se sentit coupable de la mettre mal à l'aise…

« Oubliez.

\- Non… Je.. J'ai toujours eu peur du silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur que ça me rende folle.

\- J'aime le silence. Je ne suis pas fou. Si ? »

Il voyait qu'elle se retenait de rire, alors il esquissa un semblant de sourire et toute trace de rire sur le visage de la jeune femme s'enleva.

« C'est drôle, quand j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire. »

Plus idiote, tu meurs.

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Il remit son masque sur son visage et détourna le regard. Alors elle écouta le silence que cet homme étrange aimait tant. Elle entendit le cri des oiseaux et le vent qui soufflait contre les arbres. Elle entendit sa respiration saccadée, ses battements cardiaques s'accélérer… Elle avait trop peur.

« Vous l'aimiez votre chat ?

\- Pourquoi parler ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure…

\- Je sais mais je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Alors ?

\- Non. Je ne l'aimais pas.

\- Je ne vous crois pas… Moi j'aimais mon poisson.

\- Génial. »

Il se leva, il passait trop de temps avec elle ces jours-ci. Il était sûr que c'était mauvais pour sa santé.

« Vous voulez mon avis ?

\- Non.

\- Le poisson rouge est un meilleur ami que l'humain. »

Intéressé, il se retourna, et d'un, geste de la main lui demanda de continuer.

« Lui ne parle pas. On peut se confier à lui sans qu'il nous juge. Il ne nous écoute pas… Mais on se livre. Et ça fait du bien. Il me faisait du bien, Jack. Et vous ? Vous ne parliez jamais à Buffalo Bill ? »

Elle l'énervait plus que sa précédente femme. Et c'est dire…

« J'ai peur du silence, de la solitude. Vous aimez le silence et la solitude. J'essaie de vous comprendre.

\- Qui vous a dit que j'aimais être seul ?

\- Personne. »

Il ne sut jamais ce qui le poussa à se confier à cette femme ridiculement faible par rapport à la lui. Mais il le fit :

« Au début j'aimais. Les filles me trouvaient mystérieux. Si vous saviez le nombre de filles dont je suis passé entre leurs cuisses… C'était bon. J'ai toujours aimé faire l'amour. Puis je suis devenu inquiétant pour elles. Ma femme m'a quitté. Mais la solitude a toujours été là. Présente, dans la moindre de mes pensées. Vous aviez raison, j'aimais Buffalo Bill. Il était mon seul ami. Je lui parlais aussi. Quand il est mort, je n'avais plus d'ami. Alors à qui je devais raconter ma douleur. Ils se seraient moqué de moi. Pleurer pour un chat… Quoi de plus idiot ?

\- Ce n'est pas idiot.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous si vous le pensez. Mais une fille qui pleure c'est délicat, fragile. C'est… mignon. Un garçon qui pleure… C'est faible, c'est ringard. Un garçon ça ne pleure pas. Sauf devant son meilleur ami. Et moi je n'en avais pas. »

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle devait certainement avoir pitié de lui. Puis il sentit une douce main chaude et réconfortante contre sa joue. Puis il les vit, ses yeux. Il les admira.

« On a tous quelqu'un.

\- Non. Moi je n'avais personne.

\- Vous aviez forcément quelqu'un…

\- Vous avez raison… Buffalo Bill. Mort, enterré au fin fond du jardin par mon père. Oui… Je préférai être seul que parler à un chat mort. »

Le silence s'installa rapidement entre les deux. Aucun des deux n'osait le rompre. L'un avait l'habitude et l'autre en avait peur.

« Pourquoi ne pas racheter un chat ?

\- Vous vous livrerez à un autre poisson rouge que Jack l'éventreur ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus. »

Le silence recommença. Et elle le brisa une nouvelle fois :

« Vous aimez… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir :

« C'est quoi votre problème avec le silence ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit…

\- Non. Vous m'aviez dit que vous en aviez peur. Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous en aviez peur.

-Je ne vais pas me confier à vous. Je vous connais à peine. Puis de toute façon vous allez me faire quoi si je ne vous le dis pas… Vous allez me tuer et m'enterrer aux côtés de votre chat ?

\- Personne ne mérite d'être enterré à ses côtés. »

Après un combat, où soit dit en passant, elle perdit trop vite à son goût, elle faiblit et lui avoua :

« D'accord. Le silence me remémore une scène difficile de ma vie.

\- C'est tout ? »

L'air ahuri qu'il vit sur le visage de la femme ne le fit pas rire. Alors il lui demanda, d'un air innocent ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un connard ! »

Apparemment il était très mauvais comédien…

« Eh, Miss ! Je vous ai raconté pour Buffalo…, lui dit en dernier recours

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?! »

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bien. Mes parents ont été assassinés devant moi par un admirateur de Jack l'éventreur. J'ai vu cet homme arracher les intestins de mes parents, les déposer un peu partout dans la chambre. J'avais les mains et les pieds liés. Dès que je fermais les yeux il les plantait avec une dague, à la Moldue. Il me susurrait à l'oreille que je devais devenir comme lui. Que c'était pour mon bien… Alors je suis devenue flic, je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai tué. Puis j'ai démissionné. Point.

Point ? Vous avez tué un homme…

… qui a tué mes parents devant moi ! »

Là, il comprit qu'elle était aussi folle, voire plus que lui. Alors, il l'embrassa. Il posa sa main dans son cou pour approfondir leur baiser et elle se dépêchait de déboutonner la chemise de son futur amant. Elle n'y arrivait pas alors il rigola. Vexée, elle lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure et lui, il lui répondit en passant sa main dans son dos et la rapprochant de lui. La jeune femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom plaça une jambe de chaque côté des siennes et réussit à enlever plusieurs boutons. Elle s'apprêta à enlever son débardeur lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et attendit qu'il la déshabille, les yeux fermés. Il ne le fit pas. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, ses mains tremblaient. Encourageante, elle décida de les prendre dans les siennes et les déposa sur son ventre à travers le tissu. D'un regard, elle l'engagea à aller plus loin. Alors, il s'exécuta.

Il ne comprenait pas comme elle avait pu passer de la haine, à… ça. Mais les mains de la jeune femme d'abord timides qui lui parcouraient le corps encore habillé eurent raison de lui. Il avait tout son temps pour découvrir ensuite qu'elle était peut-être bipolaire…

Il enleva enfin le débardeur et admira la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était divinement belle. Elle avait une poitrine à peine visible mais tellement alléchante qu'il décida d'ôter le dernier rempart du buste. Il s'étonna en dégrafant du premier essai le soutien-gorge de la belle et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses seins, comme s'ils étaient le trésor le plus précieux au monde. Il embrassa les deux seins tout en explorant de ses doigts le dos cambré de sa partenaire.

Cette dernière dégagea rapidement la chemise encombrante du jeune homme et admira ses muscles sculptées dans du bronze. Il n'était pas trop musclé mais l'était suffisamment pour lui faire ressentir ces papillons significatifs dans le ventre. Il était imberbe, sa peau était douce… Elle s'empressa de se coller à lui, comme pour se fondre dans son corps. Elle sentait ses lèvres embrasser et mordiller sa clavicule. Elle sentait sa main décaler ses cheveux pour que ces baisers aillent toujours plus loin. Elle était heureuse.

Il la bascula sur le canapé, le dos contre la fraicheur du cuir. Elle frissonna, il sourit. Il s'attaqua lentement au bouton d'acier du jean et descendit lentement sa braguette. Elle était impatiente. Il fit rouler son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds en une douce caresse prometteuse tout en la cajolant du bout des doigts, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Elle croisa ses jambes, il les décroisa pour se placer entre elles. Il se coucha sur elle, sans y mettre tout son poids. Ils étaient pressés mais il voulait faire les choses bien. Il l'embrassa, elle lui caressa le dos. Elle commença à son tour à enlever son pantalon, avec plus d'empressement ce qui le fit de nouveau sourire. Il l'aida et en profita pour enlever ses chaussettes. Elle n'en portait pas, elle avait mis ses plus hauts talons noirs.

Bien sûr, qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il les aimait… Quelle question… ?

Il sa plaça de nouveau entre elle et leurs jambes se mêlèrent. Leurs pieds glacés se collaient, semblant vouloir se réchauffer. Elle souriait, il la trouvait belle. Ils pouvaient lire dans leur regard respectif leur désir de faire l'amour. Il retira alors avec la même douceur sa culotte de dentelle noire. Il découvrit son intimité avec une joie d'enfant. Elle subtilisa magiquement son caleçon avec douceur cette fois-ci sans poser une fois le regard sur sa partie génitale. Elle voulait avoir la surprise…

Il s'apprêta à baisser sa tête pour lui faire un cunnilingus mais elle lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle ne voulait pas. Alors il guida son sexe jusqu'à son antre de désir et la pénétra lentement, comme si c'était leur première fois. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient et accéléra la cadence lorsqu'elle le lui demanda. Elle se cambrait, jetait sa tête en arrière. Des petites gouttes de sueur s'échappaient de son cou et se mêlaient à celles de son amant. Il activa encore plus la cadence et lorsqu'il la vit crier son bonheur, il se déversa en elle. Le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, elle l'embrassa. Il se coucha encore plus sur elle, même s'il l'écrasait. Elle ouvrit la bouche et lui parla, les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres prêts de son oreille :

« Encore… »

A peine ce mot prononcé qu'il la fit basculer et se mit en position assise. Comme lors de leur début de relation, elle plaça ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes et prit le sexe de son partenaire entre ses mains pour finir par l'introduire au plus profond de son corps. Il touchait le fond. Elle le sentait. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, complètement.

Elle ondula lentement ses hanches et passa ses mains autour du cou de son amant. Tout en continuant ces mouvements suggestifs, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Tu vois, on a tous quelqu'un.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme mit ses mains sur les fesses de la femme sans nom pour s'aider à aller plus profond en elle et l'embrassa de plus belle.


End file.
